


Secret Bassist Club

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: All Time Low, Blink 182 - Fandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: High School, Highschool AU, M/M, and stupid, did i mention that, idek, its kinda shit, secret bassist club, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump does not have a Crush on Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Bassist Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

Patrick Stump does not have a crush on Pete Wentz. 

Well, he's trying to tell Dallon Weekes that, but he's failing quite miserably. 

"Why would you even think that?! It's not even remotely logical! We haven't even ever talked! Plus, I'm not gay!" 

Eyebrows raised, Dallon stares Patrick down skeptically until the far shorter teen breaks. Nobody can resist Dallon's stare, least of all Patrick, not when he's blushing bright red and trying to keep his voice down so Alex Suarez at the next table doesn't hear him. 

"Okay, just because I'm about as far out of the closet as Jeremy Davis-" 

"I hope you don't mean that negatively. Jeremy's a lovely person. He could just stop with the bowties and calm down the P.D.A with Taylor." 

Quietly stating his point as he wanders over and sits next to the pair, Mikey Way blankly turns his dull stare at Patrick. Patrick sighs. And he thought Dallon's stare was bad- no one can beat Mikeyway in a creepy lack of emotion. 

"I didn't mean it like that- how do you even know Jeremy?!" 

Mikey shrugs as he pulls out his dorky glasses and pulls them on gracefully. Patrick envies Mikey's grace- he stabs himself in the eye every time he tries to put on his own similarly dorky glasses. At least he never brought a heater into the shower, Patrick thinks with a hint of somewhat undeserved pride. He may be clumsy, but at least he has common sense. 

Okay, whatever, Patrick has absolutely no common sense. He can admit that. If he had common sense he wouldn't have brought Pete Wentz up in this decidedly one-sided conversation with Dallon (his friend has a chem test tomorrow and like hell he's going to waste study time and risk his perfect grade point average just for Patrick's teenage angst). 

"Seriously, you're the least sociable person I know, how do you know Davis?"

Mikey meets Patrick's eyes for a moment and shrugs again. 

"Secret Bassist Club." 

The lanky teen rustles in his bag for a moment and fishes out a comic, opening it and sending a clear message to his exasperated friend that he's finished talking. It's not unusual, Mikey ending a conversation like this. He's not exactly the most social person. Thirty or so words means he's in a good mood today at least. 

"So, seriously, I don't even like Wentz." 

"You have a crush on Wentz?" 

Alex Suarez bounces over to their table, a wide grin on his face and a paper bag in his hand. 

"Uh, no." 

Alex grins even more widely, if possible, and offers the bag to Patrick. 

"Okay. Cupcake?"

He's kind of weird, Suarez is. In the best way. Accepting gratefully, Patrick waves a quick goodbye to Alex as he takes a bite of the cake and makes his escape. Alex likes to gossip, that's all. It's not that Patrick actually does like Wentz and doesn't want people knowing that- he just doesn't need is the decidedly hyperactive teen spreading untrue rumors. Very much untrue rumors. 

///

"I hear you have a crush on Pete Wentz. You should totally go for it!" 

Subtle as always, Lindsey Ballato sends Patrick a grin as she and a dark haired girl effectively block off his escape routes by backing him up against a locker. 

"How do you even know about that?!" 

"Secret Bassist Club, don't try and change the subject. So, it's true?" 

Shaking his head frantically, Patrick tries to stop himself from blushing. 

"Oooh. I see how it is. Well, you should go for it!" 

The dark haired girl grins and strolls away, hand in hand with the other girl and a spring in her step. Shaking his head in dismay, Patrick fights to control his blush and, failing, buries his head in his locker before anyone can see him. 

///

Patrick is almost asleep in Math class (trig should be made illegal, for goodness sake) when an elbow finds his arm. He starts and shakes his head to clear it before focus on the note in front of him. It's from Zack Merrick and reads, 

'sry he wont stop poking me until i get an answer so r u dating pete wentz barakat wants to know whether ur interested in a threesome' 

Cheeks aflame as he sends an apologetic Zack a death glare, Patrick scribbles a note back quickly. 

'no to the threesome no to pw how do u even know about it' 

He receives the letters 'sbc' back and rolls his eyes before burying his head in his arms. 

///

"So, I hear you like that Pete Wentz kid?" 

Patrick thins his lips as his guitar teaches volunteers the question oh-so-innocently. 

"Why do people keep asking me that, holy smokes, you can't possibly know about that!" 

"So you're not denying it?" 

Patrick groans melodramatically and Mr Hoppus ("for fuck's sake kid, call me Mark, it's not like I'm a mature adult, I just teach you little shits guitar") smiles apologetically. 

"I teach bass too," he offers as a way of explanation. The blond student makes a wordless noise of exasperation and facepalms. 

///

"Somebody told me you have a crush on me." 

Pete Wentz is smirking at Patrick, actually smirking at him and speaking to him and Patrick fights the urge to pinch himself as he shuffles his feet nervously. 

"Let me guess, secret bassist club?" 

Laughing, Pete nods and Patrick feels himself melt a little at his stupidly beautiful dorky donkey bray of a laugh. He definitely doesn't have a crush on Pete Wentz. Definitely not. Nope, nope, nope. 

"Of course. Nobody told you that I liked you back, though?" 

Okay, Patrick Stump has a crush on Pete Wentz. Fine. 

"N-nobody did, no." 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You free Saturday night?" 

Without waiting for an answer, Wentz grins and saunters off. 

"I could've told you he liked you back if you'd asked." 

Patrick rolls his eyes at Dallon's words, knowing his friend had been casually eavesdropping. He's too happy for a snarky retort, however, and just grins as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything decent at the moment (If you like Lonely, Lonely Little Life, I'm so sorry) so this is just a result of me attempting to get some words out, even if they suck.  
> Based around me being weirded out when one of my friends and this guy I knew from primary school had to sit next to each other and acted like they'd known each other their whole lives. I didn't think that they'd met before and since they were both bassists I had this joke with a couple of people that they had a 'secret bassist club' but turns out they were cousins and I'm just an idiot. Anyway, yeah, sorry.


End file.
